


Whiteout

by Echo54321 (SkyLynx)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynx/pseuds/Echo54321
Summary: Returning home late at night from a retrieval Myka and Helena’s car breaks down during a snow storm. Rescue isn't going to arrive until morning. How will they pass the time?





	Whiteout

“Really? That long?” Myka glanced at Helena, her brow drawing down into a frown. She had her phone pressed tight to her ear. “I understand that the roads are blocked. Sure. Uh-huh. _Riiiiight_. Thank you.” She hung up and sighed loudly. “Looks like we’re stuck for the night.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.”

“Marvellous.” Helena turned her head from Myka and stared out the window. The snow was still coming down thick and fast. Since their car had broken down the weather had only grown worse and Helena was fully expecting for them to be buried by the morning. “Well, now what?” She demanded, irritated. She’d had plans that involved a hot bath, her pyjamas, a book, and a cup of tea.

“We sit tight.”

“Sit tight?”

Myka nodded. Her lips were pressed tightly together and it was the only sign that she too was irritated. “Yes.”

“I say again: marvellous.”

They were in the middle of nowhere, their car was not working and it was snowing. They had no food, only one bottle of water to last between them and night was falling fast. 

“We’ve got nearly a full tank of gas. I’ll run the engine every hour or so so we don't freeze to death.” Myka’s pragmatic side was clearly starting to take charge. “There’s a torch and blanket in the trunk. We’ll need to clear the snow off the car every so often but otherwise we stay inside. I’ll get the blanket and torch.”

“Myka, wait – ” But Myka was already out the door, icy air blasting inside making Helena wince. Her hair whirled around her head, sticking in her mouth and she feels flakes of snow on her cheeks. Myka shuts the door behind her leaving Helena alone and shivering.

Huffing, Helena fiddled with the toggles on her coat. It was a lovely duffel coat that was a gift from Myka and she was currently very thankful for the warmth it was providing. Still, she reached over to the console and cranked up the heat.

The door opened again and another surge of cold wind blasted inside. Myka dropped back into her seat. She pulled the door closed with a loud thud. “Whew! It’s really coming down. Like, it’s a total white out.” She threw the torch and blanket onto the back seat. “You okay?”

“We are stranded in the middle of nowhere in a blizzard.”

“But it could be worse, right?”

She could be stuck in the car with Pete, so yes, it could be much worse.

She forced a smile. “What do we do now?”

“Keep warm. Sleep a little, maybe?”

“Thank goodness you didn’t suggest we play a game.”

“I think it’s a little dark out to play I Spy.”

Helena considered Myka. “You appear to be taking our current predicament very well.”

“Huh. I guess I am.” Myka smiled so bright it almost hurt Helena’s eyes. “Must be the company.”

 

Helena was stirred from her sleep by the feel of Myka’s fingers moving across her stomach. Myka’s arm was tucked beneath her coat and she traced slow lazy circles over the fabric of Helena’s top. It was nearly pitch dark in the car, the only source of light the soft LED glow of a keychain torch tucked down by the handbrake. It had stopped snowing and the clouds had broken, silvery moonlight slipped through the windows and dimly illuminated the inside of the car. Helena must have slept though Myka shifting the latest pile of snow off of the car. 

They had shifted to the backseat to sleep, both wrapped up in the blanket, Myka’s head was resting on Helena’s shoulder. She shifted, clumsily, her chin sharp on Helena’s shoulder as her fingers grew bolder. Helena kept her eyes closed and smiled. She could feel the tips of Myka’s fingers brush the underside of her breast. They moved up, slowly, carefully, as though Myka was afraid of waking her, to first cup her breast, her palm brushing over her nipple.

Helena willed herself to remain still, to not push up into the touch or to sigh or moan, to continue to feign sleep. But it was difficult. Myka’s thumb rubbed over her hardened nipple. Her breathing had turned heavy and hot, Helena’s could feel the warmth of it on her neck. 

“I know you’re awake,” Myka breathed into her ear.

“I could still be sleeping. This might be a dream.” Helena’s voice was rough, not with sleep, but desire. She could feel heat pooling between her legs.

“Really? Then it’s a good dream.” She pinched Helena’s nipple making her hiss, her eyes snapping open. Myka pressed closer, and Helena turned blindly towards her, seeking, finding her lips.

The kiss was messy, the angle awkward. Their lips slid wetly over each others. Myka licked into Helena’s mouth, dragging a moan from Helena’s throat.

“Shhh...” Myka’s lips were still hovering over Helena’s. Her hand dropped down to Helena’s waist and began pulling her belt loose. She made quick work of it, undoing the buttons and fly of her jeans next, her hand slipping inside. 

Helena gasped, her head falling back. She was so wet already, so open and ready and needy.

Myka’s fingers slid through slick heat. The tip of her middle finger pressed down, trailing from Helena’s clit to her opening, teasing, before drawing back to circle her clit.

Helena hissed, her legs falling open carelessly.

It was pathetic how close she already was. Myka had barely touched her, had hardly done anything, but her muscles were trembling, her breath already catching. She screwed her eyes shut, tried to concentrate on Myka’s lips pressing against her neck, her shoulder.

Myka’s fingers continued their achingly slow movement, pressing slow circles to her clit. Helena’s hips twitched. 

“You’re so close,” Myka murmured.

Helena’s head fell forward. She tried to shake her head, to deny that she was already about to come, but she could already feel the beginnings of her orgasm. She gasped, her hips twitching, and gasped again, and, just like that, her climax rolled over her.

She shuddered against Myka’s hand, while Myka gently shushed her, stroking her continuously.

Eventually Helena’s shaking subsided and she stilled, drawing in ragged breaths. Myka pulled her hand out from the inside of her pants and rested it on Helena’s stomach.

“That’s one way to stay warm.” Myka grinned and kissed Helena’s cheek.

“Yes... Well...” The heat that flushed Helena’s cheek was as much from embarrassment as it was from their recent activities. She had barely lasted any time at all. She turned to Myka and licked her lips. “I think perhaps your looking a little bit cold yourself.”

Myka’s grin widened. “Really?”

“Perhaps I should do something about that.”

She pulled Myka to her fully intend on causing some serious heat inside the car.


End file.
